Patient connectors intended for connecting patients to respirators and/or anesthesia devices have in the past suffered from the disadvantage that heat and moisture exchange devices used therein must be removed when the patient is to be given medicine with the help of a nebulizer, i.e., an arrangement which finely divides the medicine into very small droplets. A patient connector of this type is described, for example, in EP-A2-0,462,412, but this device does not describe how this structure can be used together with a nebulizer. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide such a device.